


在路上

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: 我永远热爱年龄差





	在路上

01  
皮克走在路上。

 

侧头看了一眼身边的男孩，他似乎是睡着了，皮克关上了车窗。

 

他是趁着皮克在路边商店买水的时候爬到车上的，皮克不知道他从哪里来也不知道他叫什么，他只说他想要离开这里。皮克看他一副老实样，也就带上了他，就当做多了个伴，毕竟这漫漫旅途还很长。

 

车停在旅店门口，踩下刹车的瞬间留下嘎吱一声，皮克皱了皱眉，叫醒了身边的男孩：“醒醒，吃饭了。”

 

男孩睁开眼睛，一脸没睡醒的忧郁：“知道了。”

 

皮克利索的打开车门，倚在车门上看着伸懒腰的男孩：“再不出来就饿着吧。”男孩看起来也就十五六岁的样子，一脸稚嫩写在脸上，让人防备不起来。

 

男孩跳下车，拍了拍都是灰尘的裤子，抢先一步走进了旅店。

 

皮克看向了远处，目光所及最远之处是一片农田，麦浪翻腾在眼前，闪出一道又一道金色的光，类似于男孩的长发。

 

02  
“所以你还不告诉我你的名字？”面临登记入住，皮克忍不住向男孩发问“要不你自己填表格。”

 

“拉莫斯，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。”男孩嘴里叼着棒棒糖，不知道他从哪里找来的。

 

皮克点点头算是记住了，旅店老板打量的目光快让他崩溃，他开始后悔带上这个麻烦了。

 

“只有一间房了，住不住？”老板看了看身后的牌子，皮克眯起眼睛看了看，拉莫斯倒是一脸不在意，把棒棒糖吃的啧啧作响。

 

“行，给他住吧，我在外面凑合凑合吧。”皮克说着就要拿出钱包。

 

“都是男人你怕什么？”拉莫斯把棒棒糖咬碎在嘴里“我都不怕你怕什么？”

 

皮克愣了愣，随后笑了：“行，你说得对。”转头看着老板“那就订吧。”

 

老板把钥匙交给了皮克，皮克装进兜里看了一圈：“你想吃什么？虽然这里什么也没有。”拉莫斯看着墙角的鱼缸不说话，皮克不知道那两只死鱼有什么好看的。

 

“你听到我的话了吗？”皮克自认为不是一个好脾气的人，能带上这个小孩已经是他大发慈悲了。

 

拉莫斯抬起头看着他，他的眼神总是这么冷冽，看起来拒人于千里之外：“我听你的。”

 

皮克一口气憋在心里，他想揪着拉莫斯的衣领给他扔出去。

 

“会喝酒吗？”

 

拉莫斯点点头。

 

03  
旅店里有一家小酒馆，很多路过的游人都在此喝一杯酒再赶路。

 

皮克没打算喝成醉鬼，他只是要了一杯啤酒，看着拉莫斯稚嫩的脸，他给他要了一杯果汁。

 

拉莫斯一脸不解的看着皮克，皮克装模作样的看向一旁，给小孩喝酒好像不太好。

 

“我会喝酒。”

 

“现在不行。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“跟着我就要听我的。”皮克没再给他反驳的机会“给你喝酒属于犯罪。”

 

拉莫斯喝了一口果汁，笑了：“你还挺有意思的。”皮克侧眼睛瞟了他一眼，拉莫斯的注意力又被掰手腕比赛吸引了。

 

还是小孩，皮克喝光了啤酒把杯子还给酒保。

 

“一会吃什么？”皮克试图拉回拉莫斯的注意力。

 

拉莫斯依旧沉迷在掰手腕比赛里：“你能赢他们吗？”他看着皮克，他的激动不言而喻。

 

“看着。”皮克凭空起了炫耀的心思。

 

赢那几个男人简直轻而易举，皮克不仅获得了掌声还获得了一份免费的晚饭。皮克拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀：“我们的晚饭有着落了。”他看着拉莫斯的情绪逐渐高涨，不禁笑了，这场比赛还有点用，他得到了拉莫斯佩服的目光。

 

“你还没告诉我你的名字呢？”拉莫斯从兜里拿出一块糖递给皮克，五颜六色的糖纸在灯光下闪着劣质的光。

 

“皮克，杰拉德皮克。”皮克把拉莫斯展开的手包起来“我不爱吃糖。”

 

拉莫斯的表情再一次变得冷漠。皮克笑了笑：“你可以告诉我它是什么味道的。”

 

“或许以后你就知道了。”拉莫斯又一次跑开了，皮克没有去追他，任由他和酒馆里的大胡子男人搭话。

 

他突然想起来，他和拉莫斯也不是不认识，在他上一个入住的旅店里，也是在酒馆，他看到过拉莫斯像现在这样和男人搭话，一样的天真无邪，一样的风韵内存。

 

皮克看着马路对面的应召女郎，她们站在路灯下抽着烟，烟雾缭绕在她们肩头，让她们本来不算精致的衣衫看起来多了一分诱惑。

 

04  
吃完晚饭，拉莫斯喊着要回房间，皮克只能放下聊了一半的女士陪他回来。

 

“你接下来要去哪里？”拉莫斯似乎没觉得空气里飘着皮克的怒火。

 

“不知道。”皮克躺在床上发呆，拉莫斯看了看床，好像没自己地方了。

 

“你要我睡地下？”拉莫斯看起来不敢面对这个事情。

 

皮克脱掉了外套扔在拉莫斯脸上：“我花的钱难道你要我睡地下？外套铺在地上睡吧。”

 

拉莫斯没有说话，接过外套安静的躺在了地板上。

 

皮克伸手关了台灯。

 

很快，他听到了拉莫斯均匀细弱的呼吸声。皮克睁开眼睛坐起来，拉莫斯小小的背影就在他眼前。皮克揉了揉眼睛，下了床，把拉莫斯抱了起来，拉莫斯比他想象的要轻很多。

 

把拉莫斯放在床上那一刻，拉莫斯睁开了眼睛，笑嘻嘻的看着皮克：“我就知道你不会那么狠心的。”皮克叹了口气，他永远拿小孩子没办法：“你睡床。”

 

拉莫斯拉住了皮克的手。

 

“不行，我要你陪我。”

 

皮克妥协了。

 

“晚安。”这是拉莫斯在今夜的最后一句话。他睡着了。

 

05  
皮克走在路上。

 

车里放着轻快的乡村音乐，拉莫斯摇摇头伸手切歌，皮克在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐中行驶着，拉莫斯嘴里又一次叼着棒棒糖。

 

“我们要去哪里？”

 

“你什么时候回家？”

 

拉莫斯低下了头：“你讨厌我吗？”

 

“和这个没关系，你需要回去。”皮克依旧开着车。

 

“你想知道我嘴里糖的味道吗？”

 

没等皮克回答他，拉莫斯抢先一步扭过皮克的脸给了他一个堪称凶残的吻。

 

“你他妈的疯了？”皮克挣开拉莫斯的怀抱，使劲踩下刹车，可这辆近乎报废的吉普车还是钻进了路边的农田里。

 

“你讨厌我。”拉莫斯打开车门跑了出去。

 

皮克锤了一把方向盘：“该死！”他追了出去。

 

又是一片农田，一片看不到边际的农田，皮克四处搜寻着拉莫斯的身影，却不得踪影。

 

他找到了拉莫斯，他躲在一块牌子下小声啜泣。

 

“好了别哭了，在你想回家之前，我再也不提这事了。”皮克从口袋里拿出一块糖“你落下的。”拉莫斯吸了吸鼻子，拿过来放进嘴里：“你总是让人流泪。”

 

“回去吧，我们还要去下一个地方。”皮克看着远处，天气还算不错，适合前行。

 

06  
“你还是不肯告诉我你要去哪里吗？”拉莫斯看着在路边抽烟的皮克，嘴里的棒棒糖嚼的咔咔作响。

 

“不知道，没有计划，你有什么想去的吗？”皮克把烟头踩灭“不过现在我们应该先填饱肚子。”

 

拉莫斯看着皮克走进小餐馆，已经是傍晚了，余晖洒在皮克身上，拉莫斯忍不住舔了一下嘴唇。

 

拉莫斯晃了晃手里的相机：“看这是什么？”一个很老旧的拍立得。

 

“哪来的？”

 

“用一个吻从一位姑娘那里换来的。”拉莫斯按下了快门留下了皮克的照片“第一次就送给你吧。”

 

皮克听这话总觉得哪里不对劲：“小浪蹄子。”看着拉莫斯一脸欣喜的摆弄着相机，他有些妒忌那位姑娘了。

 

“你之前在那家酒馆里做什么？”皮克给自己倒了一杯酒“卖春？”

 

拉莫斯拍照的手停了下来：“你是这么想的？”皮克耸耸肩，“我在那里见过你几次，你总在和人搭话。”他记得拉莫斯，拉莫斯有一个灵巧的舌头，他见过拉莫斯把一颗樱桃送进嘴里又吐出一个用樱桃梗打成的结。那条舌头吻过几个人？

 

“我在那里做工而已。”拉莫斯从座椅上跳下来“我想去拍照片。”皮克点点头，由他去吧。

 

拉莫斯回来的时候脸上多了一个唇印，皮克皱了皱眉，拉莫斯看起来有几分骄傲：“对面的姑娘夸我可爱。”

 

“你知道她们是妓女吗？”皮克将杯里的酒一饮而尽“还是你明知故犯？”拉莫斯笑了笑：“在你眼里我和她们不是一样的吗？”皮克没回他，只是看着路边商店的灯牌一闪一闪。

 

“我没那个意思。”皮克看着拉莫斯的眼睛，拍了拍自己旁边的位置“过来。”

 

拉莫斯坐在了皮克的腿上，皮克对于拉莫斯逾矩的举动只是笑了笑：“你从哪里来？”眼前的男孩对他来说是全新的，他是陌生的也是有趣的。

 

“塞维利亚。”拉莫斯趴在了桌子上敲着桌面“你的话真多。”

 

“好，我不问了，你想说自然会告诉我。”皮克敲了敲拉莫斯的头“不过你告诉我你究竟几岁了？每次我看到你眼巴巴的看着我喝酒的时候我总是于心不忍。”拉莫斯没说话，皮克捏了捏拉莫斯的肩膀，看着拉莫斯水嘟嘟的嘴唇，他猛地想起那天拉莫斯那个疯狂的吻。

 

“如果你想和我谈恋爱的话现在就可以。”拉莫斯扭过来看着皮克“我已经可以做任何事了。”

 

“对不起，我还没这个想法。”

 

拉莫斯撇撇嘴：“老男人。”

 

“我有那么老吗？”

 

拉莫斯点点头。

 

夜里，皮克慢悠悠的睁开眼，他看见拉莫斯在自己下面蹭来蹭去，皮克一下子就醒了：“你干什么？”他打开了拉莫斯摸向自己下体的手“你疯了？”

 

拉莫斯扑在皮克的胸膛：“你不想要吗？”

 

皮克推开他坐起来：“你疯了，你疯了！”拉莫斯一把拽住他：“可是我喜欢你！”

 

皮克的声音猛地拔高：“喜欢？你他妈一个小屁孩知道个屁！”

 

“你对我好，我也想对你好，我想把我的全部都给你，这就是喜欢，这就是我的喜欢。”拉莫斯把皮克的手贴在自己的胸口“你听我的心跳，他在为你跳动。”

 

皮克懊恼的摇摇头：“你不懂，你什么都不懂。”拉莫斯还是个孩子，可他不是了，他知道这一切如果真的开始了会有多严重。

 

“你知道这是什么吗？我这是诱骗未成年。”皮克拍了拍拉莫斯的脸“别再胡思乱想了，老老实实睡觉吧。”拉莫斯已经满脸泪痕：“可是我真的喜欢你…”

 

“等你搞清楚什么是喜欢再来和我讲吧。”皮克下了床拿起外套“我出去一趟，你睡吧。”

 

皮克关上了门，他需要酒精来缓解自己紧绷的神经。

 

07  
车停在路边，皮克带着拉莫斯进了唐人街。

 

拉莫斯看起来是第一次来这里，他看起来很兴奋，眼睛滴溜溜的转个不停，他对什么都好奇。

 

“有什么想要的就去买吧，我在车里等你。”皮克拿出钱包给了拉莫斯两张钞票“别光买糖吃。”

 

拉莫斯在钞票上亲了一口：“谢谢。”转身消失在人海茫茫。

 

皮克没心思去逛，他坐在车里抽了两根烟之后跑到了小超市里开始和售货员闲聊。

 

拉莫斯回来的时候拎了一大包的糖，皮克无奈的笑了“我不是不让你吃糖吗？”拉莫斯摇摇头“还要走很久的路，要准备好余粮，再说我不是只买了糖。”说着他从口袋里拿出一个盒子递给皮克：“送你的。”

 

“用我的钱给我买东西？你有点意思。”皮克拆开包装，是一个刮胡刀，皮克沉默了。

 

“我觉得你的胡子很难看。”拉莫斯拆了一粒糖扔进嘴里。

 

“有吗？”皮克摸了摸自己脸上毛茸茸的胡子“这是成熟男人的象征。”

 

“所以你是老男人。”拉莫斯扭头就走。

 

坐在车里看着日落西山，皮克抽着烟看着拉莫斯拍照片：“你会拍个屁。”

 

“留下点回忆。”拉莫斯扭过头给皮克留下了一张照片“给你也拍一张。”

 

皮克挡着脸伸手去抢相机：“删掉！快点！”拉莫斯笑着把相机藏在怀里：“别想了不可能！”皮克把拉莫斯揽在怀里抢过相机，想了想，他还是没删：“算了，留着吧。”

 

“我就知道你舍不得。”拉莫斯直起身子跨到皮克身上，抱住了他。

 

皮克闭上眼，轻轻的回应了他的拥抱。

 

“你就是喜欢我。”拉莫斯咬住了皮克的耳朵“别不承认。”

 

“你赢了。”

 

皮克知道自己是个很奇怪的人，他会注意到角落里用舌头打樱桃结的人，他也会在短短的两个星期内爱上这个人。

 

08  
皮克和拉莫斯走在路上。

 

拉莫斯哼着不成调的曲子把脚放在驾驶台上，他的牛津鞋和白袜子已经脏的不成样了，灯芯绒背带短裤和衬衫上面沾满了昨晚意面的酱汁。

 

“今天是和你一起的第三个星期。”拉莫斯拿起挂在胸前的相机，拍了一张皮克的侧脸。

 

“你记得倒是清楚。”皮克点上了一支烟。

 

“和你的每一个瞬间我都记得清楚。”拉莫斯放下相机又吃了一颗糖“今天这颗是草莓味的。”

 

皮克踩下刹车，车停在了路边。

 

拉莫斯抬起头看向外面，是海。

 

拉莫斯冲了出去。

 

皮克看着拉莫斯又一次消失在他眼里，走了这么久的路，他觉得应该停下来歇歇了。

 

皮克没去找拉莫斯，他坐在了沙滩上看着一群又一群人在海里嬉戏，一股强烈的危机感袭击了他。

 

拉莫斯去哪了？

 

皮克唤着他的名字寻找他的踪影，却找不到。

 

拉莫斯去哪了？

 

皮克踢了一脚沙子，一屁股坐到沙滩上，看着远处冲浪的人们，他们很快乐。

 

“你怎么了？”拉莫斯回来了，嘴里叼着棒棒糖。皮克站起来拉着他离开。

 

走到没人的地方，拉莫斯忍不住甩开了皮克的手：“你怎么了？”

 

皮克没说话，他把拉莫斯抱在怀里，吻了他，他用力抱着拉莫斯，用力的吻他，他恨不得把拉莫斯揉进自己的身体里，他想把拉莫斯握在手里，他想确切的感受到他的存在。

 

“你去哪了？”皮克把拉莫斯抱起来架在身上，拉莫斯摸了摸他的脸：“我就在这里啊。”

 

“别再跑远了。”

 

“那你就要和我一起。”拉莫斯低下头亲了一口皮克，他嘴上的草莓味挥之不去。皮克舔了舔嘴唇：“你说得对，是草莓味的。”

 

拉莫斯埋在了皮克怀里：“我不会骗你。”皮克的手放在拉莫斯的屁股上，气氛一瞬间变得迷乱起来，皮克的手有意识的摩挲着拉莫斯的后腰。

 

“你没办法抗拒我。”拉莫斯抬起头看着皮克，笑的自信。

 

皮克笑了，他选择服从自己的心，选择和男孩拼死浪漫。

 

08  
皮克带拉莫斯回到了车上，夜幕降临，海滩上点起了灯，冲浪者收起了板子开始走上回去的路，人渐渐少了。

 

脱下拉莫斯的短裤是一件很色情的事情，皮克记得自己上一次穿这种短裤还是在中学，这样的衣服在皮克看来多少带了几分稚嫩的感觉，皮克的手顿了顿。

 

拉莫斯感受到了皮克的迟疑，他伸出腿勾住了皮克的腰，把他向自己送，他感觉到皮克的坚挺顶在了自己的腰上。

 

“来吧。”

 

皮克迅速解开了自己早已紧绷的裤子，火热的坚挺释放了出来。

 

男孩皱着眉给了皮克一个吻，湿漉漉的舌头舔过皮克的牙齿，皮克用另一只手引导着拉莫斯摸着自己的早已硬的发疼的阴茎：“你看他，他已经迫不及待了。”

 

拉莫斯低头看着皮克的好兄弟，他舔了舔唇，选择低下了头。

 

拉莫斯的口腔让他开始难以控制自己了，他抑制住自己想要更深一步进入的冲动，他害怕拉莫斯会不舒服。

 

拉莫斯细致的舔弄着柱身，从勃起的青筋到球体，他甚至吸出了啧啧水声。皮克按着拉莫斯的头忍不住吸气：“你可真是个小浪蹄子。”

 

拉莫斯笑着，开始用手撸动着皮克的阴茎：“那你喜欢吗？”

 

皮克揪着拉莫斯的头发忍不住开始挺动腰身，拉莫斯像是神话里的妖女，引诱他难以自拔，看着拉莫斯控制不住的留下口水，皮克产生了一种奇怪的骄傲。

 

“你会用相机拍下这一刻吗？”皮克喘息着将精液射到了拉莫斯嘴里和脸上，拉莫斯笑着揩去脸上的白浊放进嘴里：“你猜他是什么味道的？”

 

09  
皮克和拉莫斯开始了疯狂做爱的生活，皮克不再去思考什么诱骗未成年也不再去考虑什么责任，他只想在这个小浪蹄子的肚子里灌满自己的精液，他知道，他疯了，疯的很彻底。

 

皮克关上了窗户，身边的男孩已经睡着了，他只有在睡着之后才会有一点点的安稳样子，他的手里还拿着他的相机，他的相机里留下了很多二人的合照，皮克对于拍照这件事其实是很抗拒的，所以他基本上没有正脸。

 

拉莫斯只穿了一件自己的衬衫，白花花的腿歪七扭八的放在驾驶台上在夜里有点扎眼。

 

已经是夏天了，皮克感受着仲夏夜凉爽的风，远处的星星此刻近在眼前，他想叫醒拉莫斯让他看一看此刻有多美。可是他没有，他轻轻的拿过相机，拍下了这一刻，景色逐渐在相纸上呈现，皮克甩了甩，把照片放进了储物盒里。

 

夏天的记忆在于此刻，在于眼前，在于身边。

 

拉莫斯是个好的旅伴，他的话匣子一天也关不上，他的精力旺盛到让皮克有时难以招架，不仅是聊天，对于做爱，拉莫斯同样热衷，男孩稚嫩的身体总是能承受住不停的逗弄，皮克乐衷于把拉莫斯调教成一个合格的伴侣。

 

可是当他冷静下来之后，皮克会觉得这是罪过，他彻底无法回头了，拉莫斯不自知的引诱让他早就没有了回头之路，皮克愿意把全部奉献给男孩。

 

“其实我有家人。”拉莫斯醒了。

 

“我早就该知道的。”皮克的表情还能维持在一个良好的状态，他还不至于崩溃。

 

“我是偷偷跑出来的，因为妈妈说要给我找一个新爸爸。”拉莫斯又吃了一颗糖“我不想要新爸爸，所以我跑了，你在酒馆看到我的时候我已经溜出来一个星期了。”

 

皮克点点头，他停下了车，停在了一家超市门口：“我去买水，在这里等我。”

 

商店里，皮克蹲在了货架下面，这里没有人，皮克觉得自己或许可以放松一下。

 

拉莫斯的话很清楚，他早晚是要离开的。

 

皮克抽了一支烟，尼古丁让他稍微平复了心情，他还有别的事要做。

 

结账时，皮克注意到了墙上的纸，是寻人启事。上面的人是拉莫斯。

 

是一张拉莫斯穿着他的灯芯绒短裤的照片，皮克把钱递给售货员：“这是什么时候贴在这里的？”售货员回头看了一眼：“有几个星期了，那位妈妈看起来很着急，我就让她贴了。”

 

皮克看着寻人启事下方的电话把找回的零钱放进兜里：“可以借我一支笔吗？”

 

10  
皮克和拉莫斯走在路上。

 

拉莫斯一言不发的盯着前面，皮克想说些什么却又不知道怎么开口，拉莫斯也看到了寻人启事，他的母亲把寻人启事贴在了各个地方，想看不见都难。

 

“你想怎么做？”拉莫斯终于开口了。

 

“你希望我怎么做？”

 

“我希望你带我走。”

 

“你知道不可能的。”皮克把车靠在路边，看着拉莫斯“你还是个孩子。”

 

“我不是！我比你勇敢！最起码我敢承认我爱你！你呢？你个懦夫！你这辈子都是个胆小鬼！”

 

皮克点点头：“你说得对，我是懦夫，因为我知道什么该做什么不该做。”他也曾想过带拉莫斯一走了之，可是这现实吗？他三十岁了，他还能像个孩子一样冲动吗？他不能了。

 

“给你妈妈打个电话吧，我记下来了。”皮克把抄下来的号码递给拉莫斯“告诉她我们在哪里。”

 

或许这就是夏天的结局，匆忙没有道理的结束。

 

11  
“我要把这些照片都扔掉。”拉莫斯拿出那些纪念他们美妙旅途的照片，一张一张的点燃，一张一张的扔掉。

 

皮克倚在车边看着拉莫斯烧掉照片，车里还有他买的糖，他还没有吃完呢。

 

“最好以后都不要再让我想起这些了。”拉莫斯站了起来，又吃了一颗糖“今天的草莓味可能就不能让你品尝了。”

 

皮克点点头：“这是好事，你妈妈什么时候来？”

 

“我去打电话。”

 

“去吧。”

 

拉莫斯跑到了路边的电话亭，拨通了妈妈的电话，皮克抽着烟看着远处，又一次看到了农田，又一次看到了麦浪翻腾。

 

“好的妈妈，对，我遇见了一个很好的人，他帮了我很多。”

 

“他叫…他叫亨利。”

 

拉莫斯回到了车上，看着皮克被烟雾缭绕的侧脸：“你以后应该少抽点烟，我怕你没几年活头了。”

 

“谢谢关心，我会好好活着的。”

 

“最好是这样，别等到我想见你的时候你已经死了。”

 

皮克笑了：“我猜你不会想见我。”

 

拉莫斯没说话，只是吃着糖。

 

12  
皮克看着拉莫斯的母亲一个人来又带着拉莫斯离开，拉莫斯的头伸出了车窗外回头看着他。

 

如果他能追上去，拉莫斯一定会不顾一切的和他走，可是他没有，他只是回到车上，拿出了那张照片，看着那张仲夏夜的影像，那是他对夏天的全部回忆。

 

皮克走在路上。


End file.
